False Positives
by Medicinal
Summary: A painter being forced to shut his studio down due to religous absolutism gets invited by Andrew Ryan to Rapture. His hunger for opportunity leads him and his pregnant wife down a roller coaster of madness as Rapture crumbles beneath the waves.
1. Hope

False Positives

Chapter 1

December 18th 1952 11:34pm New York City

The incredible amount of rain that poured from the black clouds in the sky made seeing five feet in front of you impossible. The streets were barren and only the occasional car would pass by making a stream of water splash onto the sidewalk. The wind was mildly strong, only able to make small trees and bushes sway.

Besides the sounds of leaves resulting and the screams of wind, there was a constant sound of boots stepping in small puddles moving down the sidewalk. The mans trench coat was soaked from his shoulders down only leaving his neck and face dry due to his black fedora. A small red circle would enlighten in front of his face every so often making his facial features visible for a split second. He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth to blow out a small cloud of smoke. He took another drag of his cigarette, threw it to the drenched ground causing it so sizzle, and walked into a bar with a fluorescent sign outside reading, "Ridley's Tavern".

The door creaked open and the sodden man entered the bar dripping water all over the welcome mat. He took off his coat which revealed a nicely buttoned up vest covering a white long sleeve dress shirt and a tie hiding behind his vest. He wiped the rain off of his hat as he placed it along with his coat on the coat rack. Stepping over to the bar he sat down on one of the many bright red barstools that lined up along the counter. 

The bar was mostly vacant besides one passed out man at a table and a couple sketchy looking guys discussing something behind a newspaper they were holding up. The bartender walked out from the back. He was a middle aged man with a missing pinky on his right hand and a scar running down the side on his head, his face lit up when he saw the man sitting and he smiled

"Glen mutha fuckin Gaylor ya sly dog! How ya been?!" The bartender shook Glens hand and placed his other hand on his shoulder patting him.

Glen smiled as well, "I'm doin alright Fred it's good to see you, do you think I could get two Old Fashioneds? It's been a long day I'll tell ya." An Old Fashion was a cocktail mix of Whiskey and other sweet and fruity additives.

"Comin right up" The sounds of him grabbing ingrediants echoed in the quiet bar.

As Fred was mixing up the cocktail the conversation continued, "So how's the painting thing goin, I heard some rich fella was buying your work for thousands." Fred then finished the cocktails and slid them over to Glen.

"Yup that's true, but lemme tell you this Fred. It's odd, he hasn't bought anything from me since last year, it seems as if he just went MIA, how the hell does a man that rich dissapear?" Glen sipped on his drink and continued until it was all downed.

"Hey go easy on that." Fred told him as he started to clean dirty glasses with a rag. "Well he aint the only one who's been quiet recently."

Glen looked up from the bar and raised an eyebrow, "And what do you mean by that?" The sketchy guys at a separate table peered their heads over the newspaper to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Fred cleared his throat, "Thousands of people are starting to vanish all over the place and nobody knows where they at. They callin it the vanishing."

Before Glen had time to speak, the man with the newspaper crept into the seat next to him. "Y'all talkin bout all the people disappearing?" The man appeared to be very skiddish, his body quivering with every word.

Fred and Glen looked at each other, "yeah why?" The sketchy man peeked over his shoulder to make sure it was only them, "Apparently on the coast of Maine a couple months back a dead construction worker washed up all bloated like on the beach. They say he drowned. Another worker washed up in Greenland and two more in Canada."

They were both confused about what this man was telling them, "So what does this have to do with the missing people?" Fred crossed his large arms as Glen rested his elbow on the counter and turned his body towards him.

"What if all these people ran away together...What if they all went to the same place?" The man looked Fred dead in the eyes with a slight smirk.

Glen was intrigued by what this man was telling him, "So where did they all go then?" Both Fred and Glen leaning forward.

"All I know is that there's a...secret place...somewhere, they say our government doesn't know shit about it either."

The pair had enough of what this man was saying and assumed him to be another crazy drunkard. They shoved him off to go rant his conspiracy theories somewhere else. Glen picked up his second drink and downed it just like the last one. "Alright Fred I think Ima head home to the wife now, have a good night." Glen shook fred's hand firmly before bracing for the heavy rains outside.

As he was walking home he kept thinking of Andrew Ryan and why somehow he vanished. Ryan was his best customer and a dear friend and it was strange how he lost all contact with him.

The Tunes of Jimmy Boydes "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause" gently played through the lobbies speaker in Glens complex. He unlocked his mailbox while bending over to joyfully find out there wasn't any mail.

"Thank god there's no bills." He thought to himself before locking the mailbox and pressing the up button for the elevator.

As Glen waited for the elevator he thought of the washed up bodies, trying to piece together how they're involved in the disappearance of so many. The ding of the elevator startled him before he could go into deep thought. He walked in and pressed the 23rd floor which was a good floor for well off residents. The hallway to his front door was dim, he reached in his pocket to grab his keys but before he got the chance to unlock the door it swung open.

"It's twelve thirty at night Glen what the hell are you doing out so late!?" The face of the woman was stern. Glen moved around her as he entered his home and put his coat and hat on the kitchen chair.

"sorry Anna I stopped by Fred Ridley's Bar and grabbed a drink, didn't mean to be gone for so long." Anna still looked frustrated.

"I told you that the more stress I have the worse it might be for our baby." Glen felt guilty for causing her stress and comforted her with a hug.

"Anna I promise you right now I won't put you through any more stress while you're carrying our child." Gazing in her light blue eyes which were partially hidden by strands of blonde hair, her beauty exceeding his every expectation.

"Alright then Glen, I trust you. But one more fuck up and I'm leaving you." They both smiled and laughed. "But you do need to focus on how your going to stop Jim Wayler, I saw him snooping around your studio this morning on my way to work. If he shuts you down again we're gonna run out of options hun."

He huffed, "For the last time, that prick wants every piece of art I've ever touched burned to hell, so if he closed me once before what's stopping him from doin it again?" The frustration in his voice was heartfelt. She stayed quiet, embarrassed from upsetting him.

He noticed and sighed, "Hunny I didn't mean to raise my voice, how about you forget all about the situation at hand and let me take care of it. So why don't we go get some sleep, how's that sound?"

She freed herself from his hug and started to walk over to the bed. "Your offer sounds intriguing, maybe if you hurry you can get a little treat." She winked at him and bit her lower lip. He smirked and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

The sun was blaring through the window directing the light onto Glens Face waking him up. He slowly sat up, stretched his arms out then continued to yawn. He walked to the bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth. As he was brushing he noticed a note on the toilet from Anna.

"Dear Glen,

I had to go to work early today because we're having an event happening near Time Square and they need my help to set things up. I wanted to leave you this note to tell you that I love you so very much and I can't wait to see you when I come home tonight. I know you'll make an amazing father for our child and I hope you have a great day.

Love,

Anna

P.S. There's a letter on the Kitchen table for you with a big R stamp sealing it. Tell me about it when I get home. Love you again."

Glen put down the letter and finished up in the bathroom. As he walked out he saw the Letter on the table with that big "R" stamped on the front. Walking over he picked up the letter, took the seal off and pulled out what seemed to be an invitation. It was a one sided piece of paper, on it it says.

To

Glen Gaylor

From

Andrew Ryan

You have been Invited to The city of Rapture, a society free of religious and government interference, where any citizen can achieve for his or her own gain, rather than for the altruistic fulfillment of the wants of others. The "world's best and brightest" will be granted freedom of will and choice in Rapture, unrestrained by government, religion and similar established institutions. Instead of abiding by the traditions and moral systems imposed by those institutions. You are welcomed.

63° 2° N, 29° 55° W

Glens jaw dropped open, he was puzzled yet astounded. Mumbling to himself, "Ryan did really make a whole other society for people, and that must be where they disappeared too." Glens mind was foggy with joy on the thought of Rapture, impatience started to take effect as he couldn't wait for Anna to come home so he could inform her with the fantastic news.

Reading the invitation over and over again made his eyes bloodshot but he just couldn't stop his immediate obsession with Rapture even though he has no idea what or where Rapture Was. Skimming over the coordinates he remembered he kept a map in his office. Glen shot up out of the kitchen chair and rushed over to his small office. Under a dozen folders and paper weights he pulled out the overly crumpled map. He quickly unfolded it and pressed it down over his desk dashing his finger all across the paper. His finger stopped moving, followed by confusion on his face. Grabbing a pen he marked the point of those coordinates which was located right in between Greenland and Iceland, "he built a fucking city on the water?"

Hours passed as glen waited for his wife to return from work. His attention went to the front door as he heard keys jingle on the other side. He got up as she walked into the house and gave her a large smile.

"Aren't you happy to see me huh?" She said looking exhausted after a long day working.

"You know that letter you told me about? It was from Andrew Ryan, inviting us to his city!." He handed her the letter as she sat on the couch and he explained the whole situation.

"Are you kiddin me Glen!? So you just expect us to leave everything we have here, your studio, my family, a great home for our child! And to do what!? Go out and live in the middle of the fucking ocean?!"

Glen's excitement went stale, "Anna listen to me please. I have NOTHING here, my studio is going to get shut down, I didn't want to tell you yet but I can't fix it. Jim already has the church against me and now no ones buyin shit. Once I close we won't have enough money to live here, which means we'll be living in some poor neighborhood in the middle of the fucking Bronx. Everyone in my family is either dead or addicted and it's not even like your family tries to reach out to you in the first place. Baby, Andrew Ryan is a multi billion dollar man who could make the greatest city full of opportunities for people like you and me. Please just trust me on this." Anna was speechless by Glen's words and the room fell silent.

"...okay."

Glen looked back up at her.

"okay what?" 

She glanced up at him as well.

"okay, I trust you."

The rest of that night was occupied by aggressive planning and preparation for their new life. Their plan is to hire a crew to sail them to their destination and then the rest will be history.

Morning finally came around and they both woke up ready for a long day. They gathered most of their personal items they intended on bringing and packed them neatly in their suitcases. They figured that if they vanished they wouldn't need to worry about their lease, bringing any art from his studio or paying off any debts they still knew they owed.

As they headed out of the lobby to call a taxi a sleek black limo slowly pulled up in front of them showing off a big "R" logo on the side door. They both stopped in their tracks as the drivers side window rolled down to reveal a professionally dressed man wearing shades that hid his eyes.

"Are you Mr. And Mrs. Gaylor?"

Glen swallowed hard, "Yes, sir, that's us."

The driver commanded them to get into the vehicle and they both obliged. The driver looked into the rear view mirror so he could see their faces, "Before we leave I need to quickly hear you both consent to all of my directions following this car ride."

Glen consented with a "yes" followed by Anna. The car then started to drive.

"I'm going to recite your directions for you and it is extremely important that you listen intently and don't forget a word I'm saying."

Glen nodded to him through the mirror.

"Once we get to your drop off you'll be greeted by a man who will be captaining the boat you'll soon board. Once on the ship you'll need to do anything the captain orders and if you can do that you'll both be set."

The couple were anxious, nervous, but most importantly, filled with anticipation for their final destination.


	2. The Long Trip Ahead

December 20th 1952 8:30am New York

The entirety of the car ride was eerily silent yet the air was hot with emotions. Glen and Anna stared out of their windows, almost admiring the scenery they've seen thousands of times before. The thought of never seeing New York again, the place they grew up as kids, worried them deeply. Glen, still keeping his gaze out of the window, placed his left hand over Anna's right, that was placed in the middle seat, reassuring her that everything is going to be alright.

The car's speed decreased before it came to an immediate stop at a populated dock. The driver stepped out of the vehicle, his expensive shoes clicking on the pavement. Anna's door was kindly opened by the driver leaving Glen to open his own door.

They both exited the vehicle and were greeted by the sounds of heavy equipment at work and the muffled conversations between many sailors and crew. "Alright you two, the captain is stationed at his boat down at dock 18, he's awaiting your arrival so I'd get to it." His head sharply turned towards the limo, he trotted back and drove off without a second look.

As they walked down to the dock the smell of sea was overwhelming; crew pulling up nets full of fish, barrels stacked on each other carrying pounds of sea critters, and men scraping barnacles off the side of ships. There wasn't a moment of calm on the docks so they moved through crowds of men cautiously. On a wooden plaque a faded white painted '18' was on display, pointing them to the right direction.

Upon arrival there was no one in sight except a very new looking tug boat bobbing in place. They looked around expecting someone to greet them but as glen walked closer to the boat he heard a loud sound behind a small stack of crates. An old man sleeping in a chair wearing a captains hat snoring as if he was choking on water.

Glen looked back at Anna with a stern look, "awaiting our arrival alright, pshhh."

She walked up next to him, "well maybe try tappin on him to wake him up."

He seemed hesitant but he went for it. First he tried gently patting his shoulder which didn't do anything whatsoever, so he then tried poking his chest. The captain slowly opened his eyes.

"Aye, are yerr the two i'm bringin aboard my ship?" His voice was rough and scratchy almost as if he had flem in the back of his throat.

Glen reached out to shake his hand, "yes captain, I'm Glen Gaylor and this is my wife Anna Gaylor."

Anna standing a little behind Glen acting somewhat shy, "Hi I'm Anna."

The captain looked down at Glen's hand and went in for a handshake, "Why I'll tell y'all, I ain't never met a Gaylor before, I will say it is a funny one." His chuckle was raspy and unpleasant. "Well why don't y'all hop aboard and check her out."

The tug boat was smaller in size compared to others, tires hung off the sides to protect the boat from being scratched. It looked very polished and from the outside it seemed to have an upper floor dedicated for the captain.

They toured themselves through the ship and walked down a small set of stairs into the bottom floor. "This is just like home." Glen told Anna sarcastically.

There was a small shower placed a couple feet from their bunk beds which were smaller than usual. Glen being 6' 3" was annoyed by the bed size, "Anna, can you explain to me how exactly I'm going to sleep on this?" He was eyeing the bed with annoyance.

"Well it's simple Hun, you're not." Anna found her joke amusing and laughed, Glen on the other hand was pissed off.

As they kept looking around they noticed a fridge that had enormous amounts of food, alcohol, beer, and other beverages placed within. Next to that there was a counter and pantry with even more food. "Well at least we're not gonna starve out on the water. Ha." Glens stomach already rumbling.

The cramped living space was just something they would need to look over or else they'd go mad. Loud steps came down the stairs and the captain stood in the entryway, "I do hope y'all are gettin comfortable with your quarters, you can get y'all selves situated until the other two show up."

Both of their eyebrows raised, "Excuse me? Did you say another two?" Anna spoke softly. The captain started to walk back up the stairs while responding, "Yes Ma'am that is correct." His harsh voice fading as he walked up to the deck.

"Fucking perfect." Glen still observing the small interior. "I thought it was bad with just the two of us. Four people living in this shithole is impractical!"

"You seriously need to calm down and stop over thinking things, just go with the flow and stop worryin." Anna kept a smirk on her face.

An hour passed before more noise erupted above them, it was multiple footsteps, "Seems to be the other people...about time they showed up." Glen said staring at the ceiling.

He went quiet and directed his attention at the staircase. An African American man and woman walked down the stairs to see Glen and Anna giving them both a friendly smile.

"Good morning, I am Floyd Jackson and this is my beautiful wife Lucy. I'm pleased to meet you both." Floyd reached his hand out.

Glen started to analyze the two and listed his observations in his mind. " _He has some very polished shoes, Those pleated trousers look expensive, A nice white button up tucked in, sleevs rolled up, Black fedo- wait... HE HAS A ROLEX! That watch just came out months ago, hes gotta be a rich man."_

The captain walked back down, "we're sailing off in 10 minutes, get yourself ready it's gonna be a twenty-two day long voyage."

All four of them seemed astounded by how long the trip would be but they set up all their luggage and other material items in their shared cabin and prepared themselves for their adventure somewhere beyond the sea.


End file.
